


Сигаретное молчание

by thwowi



Series: Их переплетённые чувства [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, High School, School, Slice of Life, Smoking, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh
Series: Их переплетённые чувства [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870534





	Сигаретное молчание

Курение на заднем дворе школы под трибунами стадиона. Не самое укромное место, но им необходимо уединение. Желание в молчаливых разговорах. Желание в присутствии друг друга. Майку необходима эта рыжеволосая красавица, поддерживающая простой тишиной. Бев необходим этот парень на год старше для разговоров взглядами.

Изменчивое выражение на лице. Улыбка, волнение, недовольство. Без голоса, без слов, без звуков.

***

Совмещённый урок, совместный проект, объединение их для партнёрства. Общение короткими записками. Поиск информации, встречи друг у друга дома или в библиотеке. И дым под трибунами. 

Без слов. Без слов. Без слов.

Простое правило, установленное молча и по согласию — кивку — обоих. Марш без понятия, зачем. Хэнлон без понятия, почему.

Жестами, надписями, эмоциями. Но у них — полное взаимопонимание.

Встречи всё чаще и чаще без повода и цели. 

Бев счастливее, с улыбкой и румянцем. 

Майк смелее.

Интрига больше.

***

День сдачи проекта, яркое солнце, лёгкий ветер, шум разговоров. Крик птиц, шелест листьев, брызги луж недавнего дождя. С каждой парой, раскрывшей проект — нарастающее волнение. 

Теперь их очередь.

Первые слова Марш дрожащие, но после влюблённого взгляда, кинутого в глаза парню, речь спокойнее. Её завораживающий голос, окутывающий Хэнлона словами, фразами по какой-то подготовленной ими научной теме.

А его голос твёрд, произношение предложений спокойно, но в душе — штормящий океан чувств к рыжей девушке.

Их заслуженные пятёрки, и голос учителя, хвалящий и садящий на место.

И первые слова друг другу. Простое одновременное:

— Твой голос прекрасен.

И тихий смешок оттенка смущённого румянца на щеках.

Курение за школой. Но теперь не молча, теперь с разговорами. Поцелуй со вкусом сигарет и запахом дыма. Касание контрастных светлой и тёмной кожи. Говорящие взгляды, играющие брови и улыбки счастья.

И больше времени вместе. Больше времени рядом. Сигареты на двоих. Поцелуи, заменяющие никотиновую отраву.

Слова.

Признания.

Молчаливые разговоры.

Они зависимы от любви друг друга.


End file.
